User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Jenny Hayes
Jenny Hayes, or the Wicked Child, is a ghost sighted around the world. However, what makes her famous among ghosts is the same thing which strikes terrors in the hearts of those who witness her. Appearance Often seen in long, white dresses, usually worn by children or young teenagers. She has long white hair, pale blue eyes, and an eerie expression on her face. She can usually be seen carrying toys, or balloons, or other things children did for fun. Personality Jenny Hayes is the twisted ghost of a teenage girl, who likes causing morbid and fatal havoc to families. The atrocities she went through in life gave her a want for vengeance deep in her soul, and upon her suicide, she returned as a vengeful ghost, hellbent on torturing families. She finds enjoyment out of the misery she inflicts on the world, as well as playing in all the games and activities she missed out on in life. WIP Background Jenny Hayes' story is a dark background, and not one for the faint of heart, and one of sensitive subjects and materials. Her parents were never typical humans, and were always part of the rough crowd, despite her father holding a job which paid the mortgage for their house. But this is where Jenny's normal life ends. Her father was a drunk at home, and Jenny often heard his shouting and beating her mother. He also raped Jenny's mother, as much as every other night and in any room, leaving Jenny to listen to her mothering crying and the other noises. Jenny was a "problematic result" of one of those times, and was too beaten for misbehaving, or even crying. Her mother was too afraid to speak up about it to anybody, as outside the house and at work, he just seemed like anybody else. He demanded her mother home schooled Jenny. They had no landline, and her father was the only one in the house with a mobile phone. Jenny's childhood was tough. She was never allowed any toys, and often played with empty cans and cutlery, or whatever else she found to play with. She often looked outside the cracks between the boarded up windows, and watched the normal lives of the normal children, and their kind normal parents. It went on like this until Jenny was 12, when her mother, on one of the few occasions she left the house, committed suicide. Leaving Jenny all alone with her father, she was at his complete mercy. Never wanting Jenny to run away and die like her mother, her forcibly chained her to the floor in the dining room of the house, where all the windows were boarded up. Her teaching stopped, and she got less food that normal, as it was her mother than used to make the most of it. The worst was yet to come. Even without her mother, her fathers... "appetite" still existed, one which Jenny would easily satisfy. In place of her mother, Jenny was raped by her father just as often. She was kept chained up for the next four years, a mere body for her father to do with what he pleased. She often heard the joyous screams of the children around her home, playing in the streets through the boarded up windows. She herself didn't have the energy to scream. The energy to call for help... Even her emerging powers weren't enough to keep her safe. At the age of sixteen, she began refusing what little food her father was giving her, even as he forced it into her mouth. Succumbing to hunger, she passed away. Though this fact didn't bother her father for the coming few days, as he raped her corpse at least twice. She soon returned as a ghost. A ghost with a hateful heart. After killing her father, her terrifying ghostly torment of the USA began. Her list of known horrid acts includes: *Causing accidents to parents which lead to their deaths, such as car crashes or fatal incidents at work. *Haunting the homes of families, and causing terror there. More horrid incidents involve neutering of the residents during their sleep, and sometimes the complete removal of male parts and breasts. *Luring children toward her, to meet their inevitable deaths. Then hanging their corpses off fairground/theme park attractions. *Possessing the bodies of parents and brutally murdering their children, or vice versa, and even in public, for the world to see, and hanging their corpses off fairground/theme park attractions. *Possessing one parent's body, and making them murder the other parent to remove one from the picture. Some even claim she made them rape their wife/husband, leading to break-ups. *Possessing parents or children, and then making them tear themselves up, self harm, burn themselves, and more, and possibly kill themselves. *Torturing parents and children in painful, long, and gruesome ways. WIP Powers Jenny Hayes is a powerful ghost, capable of possessing some of the stronger psychics, and even possessing remotely, and multiple people at once. *Ghost Physiology *Poltergeist Physiology *Vengeance Embodiment *Astral Manipulation *Attention Manipulation *Confusion Inducement *Corpse Possession *Will-O'-The-Wisp Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation *Imperceptibility *Life-Force Absorption *Misdirection *Object Possession *Remote Possession *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Telepathy *Teleportation WIP Trivia * Themes * Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet